Help
by DanThaMan
Summary: This is a crossover between NCIS:LA (after season 4) and Criminal Minds (after season 8). Hetty and the rest of her team needs help too solve a high profile case, which involves the death of someone close to SECNAV Jarvis, so she calls in Hotch's team. When the two teams meet however, it turns out that two characters share a close and personal history.
1. Backed Into a Corner

It was Friday; the team had now investigated since Monday, and had yet to find any new clues to who could have committed those crimes, all they had, was a very large pool of suspects. The team had already been able to rule out a couple of people in the community as suspects, but the remaining pool was still too big, and they hadn't been able to narrow it down any further. Out of the 80 people who had been cleared, 50 of them were children. So every child had living in the community had been cleared and only a handful of adults. But that still left a suspect pool of over 150 people, all of them adults, and all of them capable of committing those crimes. Prior to the start of the team's investigation, six people had been killed in the community over the past ten days. Now five days into their investigation and with no further development with the case, SECNAV Jarvis was not a happy man, considering that two of victims were his niece and her daughter. Hetty and the rest of her team could feel the pressure mounting, as they were no closer to solving this case. She had sent Kensi and Deeks undercover to live in the community to see if they could find any clues, while Callen and Sam investigated openly, getting help from the local authorities. But both teams were coming up empty. Hetty decided it was time to ask for help, and she knew there was only one other team that could assist her team in solving this crime, considering what the killer had done to the bodies of the victims and how the killer had killed them. So she picked up her phone to make the call.

"Special Agent Hotchner" Aaron said

"Aaron, it's Hetty"

"Hetty, it's been a long time, but I am sure that this call isn't a social call, so what can I do for you Hetty?" Hotch asked with a serious tone in his voice.

"No, this isn't a social call, though I wish it was" Hetty answered "My team is having problems solving a case, I'm sure you know which case I'm talking about, as I'm pretty sure every agency knows"

"SECNAVS niece?" Aaron asked

"I'm afraid so" Hetty answered with a sigh.

"How can I help you and your team?"

"I just sent you an e-mail containing the crime photos" Aaron moved the mouse and opened his e-mail "as you can see they are quite graphic, I've sent two operatives undercover in the community and the rest of my team are investigating as well, but they are coming up empty. Not finding anything suspect with the remaining suspects. I was hoping your team could help us solve this case by studying the remaining suspects' behavior".

"We'll be there tomorrow".

"Thank you Aaron".

Aaron took a deep breath, he was thankful that they would be getting this much help with this case, even though his team would do the assisting, everyone on this case was a federal agent after all, and his team was stretched out as it was. Blake was still recovering from her injuries that she received at the hands of the replicator, Strauss was dead, and with her death Rossi was gone as well. Rossi had been broken by her death and couldn't handle this job anymore, just like Gideon years ago. Morgan had been elevated to Rossi's former position, but Morgan was basically leading the team since the unit still didn't have a new chief. Since the director of the FBI had yet to announce a new unit chief for the BAU Hotch was acting as the interim chief of the BAU, which was a very hard job. A lot of it was spent in meetings, which were very political, and that drove him crazy, since he hated politics. There was also the fact that the meetings lasted a long time, which also kept him away from Jack. He didn't want the job as unit chief, but he knew he was being considered for it, as his team had recommended him for it. Normally the unit chief didn't go out in the field, but because Hetty called and the high profile case that this was, and adding to the fact that his team was stretched thin, he decided he would be accompanying them out in the field. Morgan, Reid and himself were ready to go, but the biggest question mark would be JJ and he knew it, but they would need everyone if they were going to help Hetty's team solve this case.

It had almost been two months since Henry was diagnosed with leukemia and the future prognosis wasn't looking good. JJ and Will had been spending everyday at the hospital with Henry. Hotch and the team had come by the hospital when they could too offer JJ and Will moral support. JJ had used up all of her personal time, but had been granted more time by Hotch with the condition that if he called with a case, she had to be ready to help. Three had gone by since she and Will got the news from the doctor that for Henry to survive, he would need a bone marrow transplant. She and Will weren't a match and everyone they knew, had offered to get tested, but so far no one was a match, they hadn't even found a match on the national bone marrow drive, and they were now going desperate. JJ stepped outside when her phone rang.

"Hey Hotch"

"Hey JJ, how is he doing? You guys found a match yet?"

"He's tired, still no match" she said with tears in her eyes, her voice was breaking and Hotch knew this would be difficult.

"JJ I'm sorry to do this to you, but we got a case. We are leaving for L.A. 8 am tomorrow" he said.

"What, NO. Henry needs me" JJ said out loud. Everyone around her jumped before they turned to look at her.

"I know" Hotch said more sternly to show that he wasn't backing down on this one "But we had a deal, and I would not pull you away from Henry if it wasn't absolutely necessary".

"But" JJ said before she took a deep breath "I'll see you tomorrow"

She went back into Henry's room and told Will, who wasn't too happy about the news, but he understood. She kissed Henry on the forehead, before she went home. It was already 3 am, only five hours until the team was leaving for L.A. she needed to go home and shower and pack before stopping by Garcia's place to ask her for a favor. An hour before the team was leaving, JJ was outside Garcia' place. After a few knocks, a scary sight greeted JJ.

"JJ what are you doing here it's early" Garcia growled with a green facemask

"I know and I'm sorry, but we got a case and we're leaving in less than an hour, but before I go, I need to ask you for a couple of favors"

"Name them" Garcia answered; she now seemed a little more awake.

"Number one, could you stop by the hospital and check up on Will and Henry and give me a couple of updates a day, which would be great"

"Of course I will" Garcia said as she gave JJ a hug.

"Number two; I need you to find this person" JJ handed Garcia a picture "I know you're not supposed to use federal resources for personal reasons, but this person may save Henrys life, and Will and I are desperate, since we haven't yet found a donor. Garcia I know I'm asking you for a lot, since you can get into trouble if you are discovered".

"Stop it right there" Garcia said, she now had a serious expression on her face, the smiley happy woman was now dead serious "for my godson Henry, I would take Satan to the opera. You don't have to worry JJ, I will do both of these things".

"Thank you Penelope" Now it was JJ's turn to give Garcia a hug.

Garcia looked at the photo JJ had handed her; there were two children in the photo a girl and a boy. The girl was obviously JJ, though she couldn't have been more than 11 or 12 at the time Garcia thought. There was a little boy sitting on JJ's lap; he couldn't have been more than 6 or 7. You could see the similarities, both had piercing blue eyes and blond hair, both were smiling.

"So what's this little boy's name" Garcia asked

"Um" JJ uttered looking a little hesitant

"JJ, I can't find him if I don't know his name" Garcia said; now looking a little curious since the behavior JJ showed was very unlike her.

"Eh, his name is".


	2. Meeting

It was now the next day Hetty had gotten up early and decided that now was the time to tell her team that she had called for help on this case. "Briefing in the boathouse at 11 am today, we are getting help from the BAU of the FBI". Slowly, but surely four messages ticked in on her phone.

On the plane Hotch now briefed his team.

"On this case we are going to assist NCIS: OSP. This team is led by Henrietta Lange I'm sure you've all heard stories about her. This case has a high priority, six people has been killed. The people that got killed were living in the same community".

"Why does this case have a high priority" Reid asked

"Because two of the victims were related to The Secretary Of The Navy, one was his niece the other was her daughter".

"Oh" Reid said, now looking a little embarrassed

"For someone to do this to all six victims, that takes a lot of rage" Morgan said, while he was studying the pictures. The bodies were cut ruthlessly, and the bodies had definitely been desecrated. The photo of the little girl made Morgan sick to his stomach. "The fact that this killer kills men, women, children and does the same thing to every victim shows, that he is consistent, angry and non preferential. That is only enhanced by the fact that we have victims in every age group and of different ethnicity, it's going to make it that harder to build a profile".

"Now you know why we were called in" Hotch answered "Look Hetty's team has eliminated some suspects based on the fact that some people in the community weren't there when the murders were committed. Adding to the fact that this unsub lives in the community, he lives there without raising any alarms and in this community everyone is very similar demographically. Hetty's team needs our help to close this case. Let's give it to them".

After getting off the plane and before arriving to the boathouse JJ got a text from Garcia which said that "I'm still looking, but here is a picture of what the little boy will look like today, I ran an age aging software on the picture".

"Will?" Reid asked

"Yeah" JJ answered not wanting to get Garcia into trouble

"The faster we help them solve this case, the faster we can all go home" Morgan said while looking at JJ through the rear view mirror.

When they arrived at and went inside the boatshed they were greeted by Hetty, Callen and Sam.

"Ah, Aaron welcome" Hetty said

"Thank You"

"Well, Special Agent Hotchner, these two gentlemen are Specal Agents G. Callen and Sam Hannah" Hetty introduced

"Nice to meet you guys, my name I Aaron Hotchner, I'd like to introduce you to Supervisory Special Agents Derek Morgan, Jennifer Jareau and Dr. Spencer Reid, but I thought you said you were four?"

"We are, but they are running late" Hetty said, looking irritated by the fact Kensi and Deeks didn't show up in time, making Callen and Sam grin.

"Shall we begin without them?" Callen asked

"Good idea Mr. Callen" Hetty said, and on that note Callen started the briefing; he went into great detail on what they had found out and the questions that remained as he wanted to get Hotch's team on board. Callen was almost done with his briefing when he was interrupted by a door opening, in came Kensi and Deeks who were arguing.

"Nice of you guys to show up" Callen said disgruntled

"Yeah, sorry we're late, but we needed to stop at a store so Kensi could get some chocolate" Deeks said, he was walking in backwards, facing Kensi, as she was walking in behind him.

"Why?" Sam asked

"Well" Deeks were grinning from ear to ear still facing Kensi so only she could see his face, he hadn't even noticed the profilers, since he still stood backwards and showed them his back. "Apparently she's going through her lady….. AHHH! FRAGGLEROCK! He shouted as Kensi punched him as hard as she could on his chest. "What was that for" he asked. Kensi just gave him the death glare.

Everyone in the room were smiling and laughing even Hotch smiled. The only one who didn't smile was Hetty as she actually looked embarrassed by the behavior of her junior agent and her LAPD liaison officer.

"Agent Blye, Detective Deeks these are the agents from the FBI" Hetty began to introduce their guests and only now did Deeks start to turn around. "This is Dr. Reid and these are supervisory special agents Hotchner, Morgan and Ja-", before Hetty could finish Deeks had turned around and started to walk out of the boatshed, leaving them all dumbfounded.

"Deeks, what are you doing and where are you going?" Kensi asked, looking confused and angry by her partner's behavior, but she was asking the question for everyone in the room, since they didn't understand the way he was acting, but it fell on deaf ears as Deeks kept on walking. JJ took a deep breath before she called out with a loud voice "Andrew", Deeks froze, and everyone turned their eyes towards JJ.

"Don't call me that, you lost the right to call me that a long time ago, Jennifer" Deeks said, before he turned around, and when he turned around they could all se that he had tears in his eyes. JJ was staring at Deeks, it was definitely him, and this just confirmed it. The little boy she had asked Garcia to look for, there he was, standing right in front of her, and had it not been for the picture Garcia sent her there is no way she would've recognized him.

The room was dead quiet, everyone could obviously see that there was history between JJ and Deeks, what they weren't sure of was what their history were. But after seeing their early interaction with each other, the way Deeks had behaved and now with tears in his eyes, they all concluded that it couldn't be anything but bad.

"Jennifer?" JJ said with a surprised tone in her voice, and a slightly disappointed look on her face.

"What, it's your name isn't it?" Deeks answered coldly, still with tears in his eyes

"Yes, but you've never called me that, after all, you were the first person to ever call me JJ" Everyone in the room was surprised by her response, but Reid, Morgan and Hotch were especially surprised, since that's what they've been calling her for the past nine years.

"Times change" Deeks said, still no emotion in his voice, now wiping away the tears and shutting down emotionally. JJ broke eye contact, looking down, when she looked back up, she had a guilty look on her face, as she knew what Deeks was referring to.

"Wait a minute, Andrew, so that's what the A stands for Deeks?" Kensi asked. Deeks just nodded. "I've been asking you since we became partners what the A stands for, and every time I ask that you don't answer me. Yet she knows, how does she know what the A stands for?" Kensi asked, clearly irritated that JJ knew his middle name when she didn't, she tried to hide it, but she wasn't able to hide the little green eyed monster from making an appearance.

Neither JJ nor Deeks responded or gave anything away to that question with their faces or body languages. They just stood there staring at each other, Deeks just stood there emotionless, looking like a robot, while JJ still had that guilty look on her face. You could feel the tension in the air.

"It's complicated" JJ said

"Then un-complicate it for us" Callen answered

"It's not that simple" JJ replied, quickly looking at everyone before going back to Deeks

"So" she said "it's Deeks now"

"What were you expecting?" Deeks answered, stepping back into the room where the others were, now turning angry and hostile towards JJ. "You're not using it either, seeing as Hetty was about to introduce you as agent Jareau. SO DO NOT STAND THERE AND ACT ALL SURPISED AND JUDGE ME! Deeks answered with a raised voice. Kensi placed a hand on his right shoulder and tried to calm him down, while Morgan stepped slightly in front of JJ to protect her if anything were to happen. JJ now placed a hand on Morgan's shoulder, when he looked at her she finally said.

"You don't have to worry, he won't attack me physically"

"How can you be sure of that?" Morgan asked

"Because I know him" JJ replied, with Kensi looking jealous by her response, and Morgan taking a couple of steps back. "You don't have to worry, we do not share a romantic history" JJ continued looking at Kensi.

"Then what is your history?" Kensi asked again. Everyone was looking at Deeks, but he made it clear with his body language that he wasn't going to answer that question, maybe ever. JJ took a deep breath.

"Martin Andrew Deeks was born January 8th 1979, and though Deeks is the name he now uses it isn't the name he was born with. His given name is Martin Andrew Brandel, I know this because I'm doing the same thing. Jareau is the name I'm using now, but my given name is Jennifer Jareau Brandel". Everyone in the room was standing still with shocked expressions on their faces as they now could see where this was heading. "Martin Andrew Deeks is my little brother" JJ finished.


End file.
